


Letters to the Dead

by SaraJaye



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grave visits, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Character Death, post-episode: Nothing Endures but Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Lucy finally pays an overdue visit.





	Letters to the Dead

It's pointless. A dead girl can't hear words or read a letter, and Lucy feels silly as she approaches Sarah's headstone. But clutched in her shaking hand is everything she's ever wanted to say to Sarah, before and after her death. Feelings she could never put into words, things she never said because she thought she'd have more time.

People always think they'll have plenty of time, her father says, but every day spent on the planet is a day closer to leaving it. _We take time for granted, and we can never get it back._

Lucy swallows, tears filling her eyes as she kneels before the headstone. _Beloved daughter and sister, dear friend._

"Hi, Sarah...it's me. I..." She swallows again. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your funeral, I hope you're not mad at me." A pause. "I...I know everyone says it's not my fault, but maybe if you hadn't been on your way to come get me or if I'd just been honest with my parents about the burger place, you-maybe you would still-"

Tears spill over, and Lucy pulls the letter out of the way so the paper won't be ruined.

"I'm sorry," she cries, "I'm so sorry, Sarah, even though we'd only known each other for a few months you were the best friend I ever had...you know how sometimes when you meet someone and you just click? That's how it was for me, and I never took the time to let you know that. I'm so sorry..."

"She knew how you felt."

Lucy turns around. Jen, her leg finally out of the cast, stands behind her, tears running down her own cheeks. She kneels down and pulls Lucy into her arms, and together they cry for the girl who will never see their tears.


End file.
